


Опоздал

by Zerosh



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerosh/pseuds/Zerosh
Summary: Глядя на Себастьяна, что с едва ли не материнской заботой ухаживает за Рубеном, японец молча сглатывал ком, успевший подняться к самому надгортаннику. Сглатывал ком, а ощущения были сравнимы лишь с заглатыванием шипастого шара.





	

С момента окончания этого кошмара прошло уже около полугода, но если быть точнее – а Джозеф всегда любил точность – то пять месяцев, три недели и шесть дней. Казалось бы, достаточный срок, чтобы отойти от всего – абсолютно всего – что было связано с тем безумным миром, полным кошмаров, крови и смерти.

Однако Джозефу не удавалось этого сделать. Не удавалось забыть о пережитом, о своей слабости, безумных действиях, которые, ей богу, и сейчас хотелось повторить. Так уж сложилось, что у мужчины была слишком хорошая память. Хорошая всегда, но в особенности – когда какие-то воспоминания хотелось стереть, как стирают с новых ботинок грязь – побыстрее, а еще отдраить до блеска.

Впрочем, не столько в памяти было дело, сколько в физическом, зримом напоминании, которое детектив видел достаточно часто – хотя в глубине души хотел, чтобы и оно осталось в четырежды проклятой системе СТЭМ. Это желание лишь изредка просыпалось, но с такой силой, что становилось буквально физически невыносимо.

Джозеф никогда не ловил себя на ненависти к кому-либо, и этот случай исключением не был. Глядя на Себастьяна, что с едва ли не материнской заботой ухаживает за Рубеном, японец молча сглатывал ком, успевший подняться к самому надгортаннику. Сглатывал ком, а ощущения были сравнимы лишь с заглатыванием шипастого шара.

И вроде бы стоило порадоваться за друга – его личная жизнь наконец-таки налаживается, он меньше пьет, у него есть человек, о котором он заботится, которого любит. Да, любит, черт бы его побрал! И совсем не имеет значения то, что было в СТЭМе – Себ забыл. Или постарался забыть. Так почему бы Оде не сделать так же – забыть все как страшный сон? Забыть…

Он мог, несомненно, он мог это сделать. Но раньше – намно-ого раньше. Еще тогда, когда чувство, возникшее в ненастоящем мире, было зародышем – его нужно было вырвать, а не подкармливать. Вырвать с корнем, не щадя собственного сердца. К этому дню оно бы определенно уже исцелилось. Но нет – тогда Джозеф совсем не задумывался об этом – он оставил этот маленький клочок, думая, что ничего страшного не выйдет. Оставил и изредка подкармливал краткими прикосновениями, еще реже – мыслями.

Наивно было позволять запретному по сути своей чувству оставаться в сердце. Оно хоть и не было вирусом, но развивалось как какая-нибудь страшная болезнь – сначала медленно, незаметно, а затем близка и последняя стадия.

Джозеф не дал ему выхода, возможно, боясь, а возможно и думая, что его просто не поймут. Как же… Кастелланос оказался более чем понимающим. Вот только не в отношении напарника. Нет, Себ все свое понимание обратил к Рубену.

Но… как бы японец ни хотел ненавидеть – у него не получалось. Никак не выходило воспылать ненавистью к тому, кто был дорог его любимому человеку. И Джозеф едва заметно улыбался, наблюдая за тем, как Себастьян пытается отстроить сразу две жизни – свою и чужую - объединив их в одну общую. Чуть отводил взгляд, когда его напарник целовал Рубена.

Немного он все же был рад. Просто рад за человека, ставшего таким дорогим его сердцу, пускай радость эта и имела оборотную сторону – горечь. Этой горечи Ода не осмеливался показать, не хотел. И лишь стоило Себастьяну во время работы заподозрить каплю тоски в лице Джо – тот сразу же поправлял очки и делал свое серьезное лицо, говоря что-то вроде «тебе кажется». И, право, как бы то ни было смешно, такая реакция действовала моментально. Себ верил. Верил и не пытался заглянуть в глаза, в душу. И Джозеф, без шуток, благодарил всех существующих и несуществующих богов за то, что его напарника так легко в чем-то убедить, за то, что Кастелланос не настолько проницателен, чтобы усомниться в друге.

От этого становилось спокойнее и больнее одновременно. Надеяться было не на что – свой шанс Ода упустил, возможно, в той треклятой церкви, а может быть, и раньше. Намного раньше. Джозеф, вопреки своей ничего не забывающей памяти, даже приблизительно не мог вспомнить, когда почувствовал первые искры в сердце. Но счел нужным считать, что это произошло уже в СТЭМе.

Но какое же, черт возьми, это теперь имеет значение? Он опоздал. Опоздал, если не на несколько лет, то на полгода точно.

Подняв взгляд и взглянув на часы, мужчина улыбнулся самыми уголками губ. Все так и есть. Он опоздал ровно на шесть месяцев и, быть может, несколько минут.


End file.
